


El Secuestrador

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny había intentado animarle diciéndole que posiblemente estaba contribuyendo a muchas fantasías sexuales de un montón de mujeres de la isla…</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Secuestrador

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero se los he pedido a los Reyes Magos, a ver si hay suerte...

17: EL SECUESTRADOR

 

Ikaika sujetaba a su hijo con fuerza de la mano sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Varios niños habían sido secuestrados en aquel centro comercial aprovechando la masificación navideña y el trono de Santa Claus que estaba al otro lado de la enorme cola en la que se encontraban los dos.

Sabía que aquella no había sido una buena idea, pero el pequeño Kai se había mostrado tan entusiasmado, que fue incapaz de negarle nada. Todos los niños salían tan contentos e ilusionados tras hablar con el hombre de la barba…

                                               ************************

Steve no apartaba su mirada de la larga fila de padres e hijos. Con aquel disfraz de guardia de seguridad no se encontraba demasiado cómodo, pero había que pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. Danny había intentado animarle diciéndole que posiblemente estaba contribuyendo a muchas fantasías sexuales de un montón de mujeres de la isla… no podía negar que había visto a varias desnudarle con la mirada, pero eso sólo le hacía sentir doblemente incómodo.

-¿Algo por ahí?- por el intercomunicador que tenía en la oreja, le llegó la voz de Chin.

-No- contestó- ¿Cómo va tu zona?

-Tranquila. ¿Crees que se habrán dado cuenta? En los tres días que llevamos aquí no ha habido señales de los secuestradores.

-No lo sé.

El capitán dirigió su mirada a donde estaban Danny y Kono… ella sí que estaba impresionante con su disfraz. La joven le guiñó un ojo.

-Voy a darme una vuelta por los pasillos a ver si descubro algo. Vigilad bien la zona.

-Tranquilo, jefe. Danny y yo no apartaremos la vista de los niños.

                                               ********************************

Kono se acercó lo más disimuladamente posible al detective Williams y le mostró una foto en la pantalla de su tablet.

-¿Es ese el niño que acaba de desaparecer?

Ella asintió.

-Muy bien, vete a ver si lo encuentras por el centro comercial. Yo vigilaré por aquí.

-¿Podrás?

-Soy un profesional vigilando niños, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo el detective mientras sus ojos chispeaban con alegría.

-Muy bien, que lo disfrutes, entonces- le dijo la morena con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

                                               *****************************

Había que reconocer que aquel Santa Claus dedicaba mucho tiempo a cada niño. No es que le molestase, y la cara de felicidad de los pequeños al marcharse compensaba bastante, pero le dolían los pies de tanto esperar. De todas formas, todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa, y, por fin, al pequeño Kai le llegó su turno de sentarse en las rodillas del hombre.

-¡Ho, ho, ho!- dijo éste- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí!- los ojos que se vislumbraban entre el gorro y la barba se clavaron en la madre, en busca de ayuda. Ésta vocalizó el nombre de su hijo sin que el niño se enterase.

De pronto, Santa Claus cogió al niño y lo depositó en el suelo con sumo cuidado ante la interrogante mirada de la gente que aguardaba su turno.

-¿Puedes esperar un momentito aquí? Te prometo que volveré en seguida… y sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

El pequeño Kai asintió sin comprender y Santa Claus se levantó y caminó hacia un hombre que llevaba a un niño de la mano. Para cualquiera que viese la escena, daba la impresión de ser un padre cuyo hijo acababa de tener un berrinche.

-¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿A qué vienen esas lágrimas?

El niño no respondió.

-Se ha encaprichado de algo que no puede tener- respondió el hombre sin apenas mirar al hombre de rojo.

Santa sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, no has venido a verme aún…

-Se ha portado mal y no merece regalos…

-Es curioso- contestó el barbudo-, en mi lista no figura que se haya portado mal… y ya sabe que la compruebo dos veces…

-Pues debería actualizarla- contestó el hombre con impaciencia y grosería antes de intentar caminar y arrastrar al niño con él-. Ahora, si me disculpa…

No vio el puño hasta que conectó con su cara.

La gente de la fila no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación.

Steve oyó la conmoción y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

Santa Claus estaba sentado sobre el secuestrador y le sujetaba las manos con una de las suyas mientras con la otra trataba de encontrar algo con lo que atar al hombre. Los padres observaban sin comprender y el niño que acababa de ser secuestrado seguía de pie, agarrando la manga de la chaqueta de su salvador, quien obviamente no le iba a hacer daño ya que era el mismísimo Santa Claus…

-Sammuel Hung, queda detenido por los secuestros de varios niños en este mismo lugar- dijo el líder del 5.0 cuando el hombre de barba le cedió al secuestrador. Se acercó sin dejar de sonreír con orgullo y le susurró al oído- Bien hecho, Danno.

Chin y Kono acababan de llegar del otro extremo del lugar. El gorrito de elfa de la morena tintineaba alegremente.

Tras la barba postiza, el SEAL pudo distinguir la sonrisa de su compañero. Los niños lo miraban fascinados.

-Nadie secuestra a un niño en presencia de Santa Claus- proclamó Danny arrancando un aplauso de los presentes.


End file.
